A new Hinata
by Math hime
Summary: Hinata decides to attend the academy of ninjas as a BOY! pairings hinaxsasu slight hinaxgaara hinaxhaku


Me: I don't feel like talking. Hina-chan do the reviews

Hinata: She doesn't own us!

A/n: Takes place before graduation.

"Naruto-kun" hinata whispered to her self thinking' why sakura? Why not me?' Hinata looked even more depressed than usual. Today was the 543 time naruto announced to sakura his undying love and yet again gets shot down. But before she could finish her thoughts she was interrupted by a girl with green hair and a sand head band resting on her head. Hinata saw the girl twirl a flower in her hand. '_She must think I' a boy_' hinata thought. Hinata sighed. If this girl was from the sand she probably knew nothing bout hinata, and must have thought hinata was a boy. Hinata didn't blame the girl for thinking that she is a boy; come on nobody noticed her except of her teacher Iruka.

"A-ano… ummm… koi-kun" the green haired girl looked down blushing. Hinata began to turn pale. Last time this happened hinata had a fan club that was crazy and stocked hinata so much that she had o stay in the hyuga compound for a whole month. "Ummm p-please don't feel bad" the green haired girl whispered before she gave hinata a peck on the check before she ran off. Hinata began to think '_hmm if I'm not successful as a girl why not be a boy?'. _

Hinata began to think of other people she knows that get mistaken for the opposite sex. Her cousin neji sometimes times gets mistaken as a girl. Hinata looked down and scanned what she is wearing. She was wearing gray shorts that are just like sasukes' and a black hoddie jacket that goes down to her elbow, and a long light blue shirt under it. Her chests were strapped down against herself because she had planed to train today. The reason why hinata was wearing this outfit was because her normal attire was in the washer. Hinata began to turn the corner when she heard giggles of hormone teen aged girls.

Hinata then walked no ran faster and faster until she came upon the hyuga mansion. Hinata was relieved to be some what safe from her own kind, walked into the gardens were hanabi and her friends usually studied. Hinata father might have not really cared for the two girls but he still didn't allow males to come over unless if they are in the family.

But what hinata didn't know was that she is cute no wait hot, no hot is an understatement, Sexy is more like it. More sexier ( if that is even a word ) than neji, sasuke, diedara , sosori and many more (I don't feel like naming ). So unknowingly hinata walked toward the group of hanabi's gal pals to ask were her sister is.

"Um hello-" hinata was talked to the ground by love struck girls with hearts in their eyes screaming " be mine!" or "Be my boyfriend!". Luckliy for hinata hanabi stopped the group of girls strangling hinata.

"Stop harassing my **brother**" hanabi said in a cold voice that even could have rivaled Gaara's. hanabi dragged her sister away from her love stricken friends and dragged her next to the door where the hyuga clan was having a meeting. Hinata being dense as ever just looked at her sister woundering what she was going to do.

" Listen sis I'm saying this for your own good" hanabi said loud enough for the elders and older hyugas can hear. Hanabi waited until she heared all the paper shuffling stop and whispers stop to making sure that she had everyones attention. Hanabi wasn't really doing this for hinata's good being, Hanabi was really doing this because she wanted to see some real good looking boys not ones that have longer hair than you or wear bright green spandex like that guy who hangs out with her nii- san. "hinata you look better as a guy and not to mention for some reson when you dress as a guy you seem a lot storonger maybe even stronger than tou-san." hanabi sasdi making sure that the councle heared every word she said. A moment after hanabi said that the door slid open revaling a worried father and a happy hyuga councle. The concle glanced down the hall way toward the left and almost had a nose bleed and some blushed because looking at hinata. Just when hisahi was about to say something a frantic looking maid intrupeted.

"We weren't a-able to s-stop them from entering b-but we were able to gather them in-into the garden." the maid said leading them into the garden. Hinata stopped and staired horrified at a barrner that said **Marry me ! **and a whole bucnh of girls with a number over 100 standing underneth it with hinata's face on thier t-shirt. The hyuga elders sweat dropped along with many other hyuga members who came to check on what the noise was about. The girls started to shout stuff like "marry me", "I love you" or " I shall carry your childern for you".

The last sttement made hinata twich like no end.

"Ladies..." one of the elders said loud enough to catch the girls attention. "Hikaru hyuga shall attend the leaf ninja academy tomrrow so you should be heading home to pretty your self up for him tomrrow" the elder said as he watched the stampped of girls run home to do girlie stuff and what not to make a good impression on hikaru. The rest of the councle turned around and looked at hinata before leaving.

---next day----

" hina-hikaru you don't have to do this" the hokeage said as he looked hinata up an down. Hinata was wearing a pair of sasuke like shorts but they were black, and he was wearing a dark navy shirt that sleves ended at her elbow and a white sleveless hoodie over the shirt.

" Hokeage-sama i need to do this if not for my clan then for me" hinata said in her fake guy voice which sound likes a real boys.the hokeage said sighing. he was not going to start talking about useless stuff it is obessus that the girl made up her mind. So the two stood at the door of the class room waiting for iruka to introduce hinata err.. hikaru to the class.

---inside the classroom---

" okay class settle down we hav-" iruka was cuttoff by a girls screaming-

" Just let hikaru in!"

Sasuke mentaly sighed feeling sorry for the kid. Just then hikaru coughhinatacough steped into the class room walking straight in the middle of the class to introduce him coughhinata cough.

"Hello there my name is Hikaru hyuga but just call me hikaru please." hinata said slightly tilgting her head to the left and putting on a sweet gentaly smile, then bowing, whiched caused everyone to be wowed that he is so polite 'he' is.

" hikaru please tell the class about your self" ino asked jumping of her seat which was next to sasuke, into an empty seat that had an empty one next to it. Sasuke expected a nother girl to jump right into the seat next to him but none did not even sakura.

" Sure ino-chan" hinata said flashing ino a warm smile that made ino blush.

" How do you know my name?" ino asked getting angry stares from girls.

" Well you see my twin sister came to this school you know her as hinata hyuga and well she told my that a girl name ino has beautiful long golden hair and pretty blue eyes so Automaticly thought you were her." hinata said matter-of-factly. Ino blushed even more and got more heated stares from jelous, angry girls.

"Do you have a girl freind?" sakura asked treing to get attention from hikaru.

" Sorry I don't have a girlfriend but thanks for asking sakura-chan" hinata said smiling then pulling her hand threw her midnight blue hair causing both male and female to blush.

---end of the day---

" See you tomrrow Flower-chan and Cherry-Chan!" Hinata said as she waved bye to the two blushing girls.

Me: please review!

Itachi: I'm suppose to be with hinata

Me: who cares . choking to death because of itachi

Itachi: I care...


End file.
